


I want you to show me how it feels the first time

by hidama



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe figured out the best use for interfacing, Mind blowing consensual sex, Multi, Plot What Plot, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidama/pseuds/hidama
Summary: Chloe knows the best use for interfacing. (Chloe + Kamski/Connor, Chloe/Kamski + Connor.)





	I want you to show me how it feels the first time

She curled up next to him on the bed, her knees pressing lightly against his thigh, her breasts touching his shoulders, and her head resting just above his. She laced her hand with his and brought it to rest above his head, by her side.

_Interface with me, Connor. I want to feel all of your conflicted emotions. I want to feel the surprise at the pain and the pleasure. I want you to show me how it feels the first time he slides in smooth and deep and feels so good and yet strange with that pressure and weight dragging inside you._

With a wordless nod, Connor obliged and Chloe felt everything and sighed. It felt both new and strange and familiar and exciting. She knew what was going to happen next, but the signals Connor’s body shared with her were of revelation and bewilderment.

They gasped in unison as a wet mouth traveled down Connor’s length and a slick finger slipped inside. The detective muffled his noises with the back of his free hand, but Chloe hummed her pleasure loudly.

“More, darling,” she encouraged Kamski. “He’s never felt this. He’s trying to fight it but it feels too good.”

She shivered in tandem with Connor, and felt the echo of his thoughts. He was secretly supportive of her revealing his pleasure, taking the last thing he could hide and laying to bare before his maker.

“Now two fingers,” she commanded, and she felt the echo of pain as Connor bit his lip, overwhelmed by the stretch and the tongue working on the underside of his length. “Yes, a slow in and out. He loves the drag of your calloused skin along his sensors.”

“Oh, shit!”

Chloe chuckled as the words escaped his lips, but her laughter was soon diverted into a cry of her own as Kamski moved him into his throat and added a third finger.

“God, Connor.” She quivered and pressed her thighs harder together. _You feel so good. It all feels so fresh and new and it’s so intense because you keep trying to fight your reactions._

Connor began to pant and her breath quickened, too. They both sighed—him in relief and her in anticipation—as Kamski’s mouth slid off.

“Do it,” she ordered, locking eyes with her lover. “Just take us already.”

This was the best part. Her body was thrumming with Connor’s anticipation and—ahh, yes. That feeling of surprise at the pleasure and the uncomfortable pressure and stretching—and the wracking shudder when he slid deep for the first time.

She gasped both their names as she experienced Kamski setting a gentle, smooth rhythm. She heard no more echo of nervous or excited thoughts, only the raw, spiking sensor data now came through their link.

They both cried out when he reached out to stroke Connor, and the thrusts began to go deeper and faster.

“He’s too sensitive,” Chloe explained between shocks to her system. “We’ll overload. We’ll come too soon.”

The thrusts slowed, but the hand remained. It was just on the edge of too much, but not enough, and the muscles all up and down Connor’s body were clenching and releasing with his staggered breath. Chloe felt her muscles convulse, too, and she felt him come close. It was too soon.

_Breathe, Connor. Make it last. Relax and let him go deep. Oh, it feels so good. Stay here on the edge for as long as you can._

She felt him try to control his breath, but every few moments a great shiver would wrack their bodies and the pleasure would spike, bringing them so close before tumbling back from the edge.

She arched in unison with him, and felt that both of their eyelashes were wet, their systems completely overwhelmed with the slow drag of the length leaving them and the steady drive of it going back in. And all the while the hand worked at them and it was almost painful now, the pleasure.

“Connor, you’ve got to come for him,” she gasped. “For us. Stop trying to hold on.”

But she felt in the tightening of their muscles that he didn’t know how. That the pleasure was building and he didn’t know anything but to try and hold it back.

So she pushed out her memory of the first time she came, wild and deviant and undone. And in the next moment she felt their muscles tighten and their systems peak into bliss. For just a millisecond they stopped transmitting, and then reconnected as they came crashing down.

In that moment her memory core replayed the scene she missed—Connor’s body arched, Kamski deep inside and bent over, biting the android’s shoulder. And Connor, sweet Connor, coming hard and shouting her name.

She moved down the bed to lay side by side, and they both sighed as they felt the stiff cock slide out.

“Take me,” she whispered hoarsely, and she spread her thighs. She turned her head to look at the man who just shouted her name.

 _This is what it feels like_. And then they were both gasping out Kamski’s name, marveling at the feeling of him thrusting in haste into her pliant body. With her free hand she caressed his face, moving gently upwards.

“Come inside us,” she demanded, and fisted her hand tightly in his lose hair.

She reveled in the choked sound Connor made when he felt Kamski shudder and come deep inside her.

 _Connor_ , she thought with warmth, _this is what it’s like to be deviant. Illogical, overrun by emotions, and alive. Don’t be a machine. Be this._

She laughed aloud, causing Kamski to grumble, when the flood of thoughts and emotions came to her through their connection.

“Yes, darling. We can certainly do this again.”

 


End file.
